New Guilds! New Friends! New Enemies!
by KinataKeyblade15
Summary: Accepting OC's! Sign your OC up for the journey of a lifetime! Family and Friendship is always first! Followed by the sweet Romance and AWESOME FIGHTING! Of course there is no such thing as winning EVERY time. Up for the challenge? Your a tough one i'll give ya that! This is my first FANFIC Fairy Tail! LET'S GO MINNA! Rated T! Just in case
1. Chapter 1

**ACCEPTING OC! ACCEPTING OC! **

**Hello! this is my first REAL FT fanfic! Last one was in my previous profile ToD. but i forgot the pass..word.. *sweatdrops* ANYWAY. the world has accepted the newest guilds! Want to be one of them? Sign your OC up right NOW! **

**i just finished my damn examns! Finally! *victory parade* please i will only ONLY accept by PM.  
**

**oh my gosh- i forgot to put PERSONALITY! ARRGHHHH typo IDIOT! *quickly retype'S the chapters.**

**thanku for those who informed me! If there any mistakes on the chapters,Please say! And thankyou!**

**here is the** application.

* * *

Name :

Age :

Gender :

Personality

Family :

Facial Appearance :

Every day outfit :

Formal / Party outfit :

Swimsuit outfit :

Sleep outfit :

Magic :

Guild :

Guild Insignia : (Place and Color please)

Weakness : (please dont say he/she does not has weakness. be at least a little realistic. Thankyou)

History :

Likes :

Dislikes :

Love Interest : (You can let me choose or you can choose yourself or if you dont want them to have any! Up to you!)

**The Availavle guilds are**

_Crimson Sky(Main guild)_

_Pixiv (Main guild)_

_Silent Moon (Rival guild)_

_KARMA (Rival guild)_

_HAVEN (Rival Guild)_

_The Bloodreign ( Dark Guild)_

_Abyss Divinity (Dark Guild)_

* * *

**I'm gonna need alot lot lot lot. of course not all. i have two OC of my own. Runa and Runao from The Crimson Sky. For now i'll start PROLOGUE.**

* * *

in Magnolia, Fiore lies the best guilds.

But where there is the best.. there is the worst.

For now, Crimson SKy and Fairy Tail are on head to head. Rivalishly yet friendly.

And fo course.. the toughest are the ones that are ALWAYS looking..

For a fight, a battle.

A SHOWDOWN OF VICTORY.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu!" yelled a blue cat as he flies into his guild, Fairy Tail. he spots the salmon haired wizard with his friends.

Natsu blinked before turning to him, "Are? What's wrong Happy?" He asked as he saw his partner in crime flew into his side quickly, his friends also looked concerned.

"Please tell me this isn't about asking how to whoo Charla again.." Said the key wizard, Lucy as she sweatdrops looking at Happy. "No no of course not! I already asked that today." Happy replied stoicly before looking at Natsu.

"I heard the Crimson Sky just finished an SS-Class Mission in one year!" He yelled before the guild silenced.

3...2...1

"WHAAATTT?!" Yelled the whole guild, eyes popping right out from their heads.

"Arghh! We lost again!"

"Gildarts hasn't returned with his SS-Class Mission as well!"

"Aw man! We just set the score last week!"

Erza sighed hearing that, "IT could be the twins.." She muttered as she ate the cake before the temperature went cold. "NO. IT HAS TO BE THE TWINS." said Gray angrily as he made an angry pose while suddenly shirtless.

"Hmph. They probably asked the people there to help them." Charla said as she huffs. "Ahaha..i don't think their the type to do that though." Wendy said as she sweatdropped while watching the guild.

"My my.. Those two cute twins sure are a handfull." Mirajane said as she smiled while touching her cheek, "What do they do everyday?!" Lisanna asked to about anyone as she pouts.

Natsu grins as he stands up, "So the twins are back ey finishing another mission? THEN FIGHTING THEM WOULD SET THE RECORD STRAIGHT!" He yelled as his fire comes out from his mouth.

"We know that Natsu." said a cheerful voice at the door.

"That's why we knew we would had to see you if we even wanted to go to our guild first." said a solemn non-emotion voice next the the door.

The guild froze, slowly looking back at the door to see two teenagers at the their guild door.

One was a girl which had ocean water pointy medium length hair, she had the dark blue orb eyes and cheeky grin on her face. her skin was pale and she wore a sleeveless dark blue jacket with a t-shirt non-sleeve. a long black sport pant until her feet and white shoes. Wears a white bracelet(for the basketball thing) on her left black fighting gloves and 2 white rings on her left arm.

Her guild symbol was black crimson sprout on her left arm like Natsu.

she was quite muscular for a girl, and her attitude wasn't like any other girls.

The other was a boy with had fiery red pointy hair with matching red dark like tea eyes, he wore black closed sleeveless jacket, he tore the sleeves so it looked ripped on the edge of the shoulder part. White long sport pants with Fire symbol on the edge back of his pants. black version bracelet like Runa but wears on his right arm. White fingerless fighting gloves and 2 black rings on his right arm.

His guild symbol was white colored on his right arm.

he had a solemn unemotional expression on his face and looked as if he wasn't interested in anything.

Natsu grins as he dashes into them, "You got that right! I'LL BEAT YOU TODAY! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as he his fire turns even red.

Runao sighs, "And WE haven't even moved." he muttered before sighing, he dashes quickly to Natsu.

Gray joins the fight, "I'll take care of blue here! you take on punky boy!" He yelled as he passes Runao who glared at him.

Natsu took the chance and his mouth started to get puffy, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as giant red flames comes out into Runao, Runao did something out of the unexpected.

He dashed right into the flame not even caring as his skin was getting burned, Natsu laughed." AHAHAHA! I WON! I WON I WON I WON!"

Suddenly Runao was right infront of him coming out from the fire, his right arm burned and shoulder cloth on little fire.

"Really?" He asked. before Natsu could react Runao punched him in the gut making Natsu spitake as he was thrown into the wall, Runao sighed. "Really Natsu, you could beat me easily. it's sad you just don't have a plan.. your too open.. anyone could read you like a book.. but then again, so is Runa." He muttered as he looked into another fighting.

"Yahooo~!" RUna yelled happily as she slides and dodges Gray's Ice Cannon, "QUIT MOVING!" Gray yelled angrily before joining his hands together. "ICE MAKE : CAGE!" He yelled as Runa was suddenly into an Ice cage.

Runa suddenly grinned devilishly, "i think you forgotten I EAT ICE!" She yelled as she chomped the bars, which made all of them eyes popped out. "You forgot didn't you?" Runao said solemnly remembering when Runa would eat snow when she was 6.

Runa dashes at Gray before giving 20 combo punch and kicks his head with both of his legs, Gray dodges and does 20-hit-combo which Runa blocked with her two quite muscular hands and then Runa punches him in the stomach hard before doing flip and crouch-kicks Gray's legs making him lose balance before he started falling.

"TOO SLOW TURTLE!" She yelled grinning before punching him in the face intensely sending him flying into Natsu and laughs,"Man! You guys are getting tougher!" She said grinning.

Runao sighs as he goes back to Runa's side, Makarov laughs and claps his hands. "Ahahaha! Amazing! Say Runao, how is Nephelium?" He asked the red-haired boy.

Runao shrugged, "He's still as idiotic as Natsu and RUna... that's for sure." he said rolling his eyes as Runa glares at him, Makarov grins. "Tell him i said hi!" Makarov returned.

Runa grinned as Runao nodded and they all waved at the guild before running along.

As they go far, Runao sighs "He's..getting stronger." He said as they walked slowly looking at the ground.

the girl nods, "Yes.. Natsu could haves easily defeated us." she said quietly as she looks up at the sky. "..The sky doesn't look happy as usual." She muttered, Runao gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her raising an eyebrow, Runa was silent before answering. "Danger is coming...One way or another." She said as her eyes were dull.

Runao frowns and smacks her head. "OUCH!" Runa cried out crouching touching her big bumped head before glaring at her twin, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled angrily.

His twin gave her another look before running dashing into their beloved guild, Runa glares evilly and chases him "OY! RUNAO! THAT'S NOT FAIR- GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as they went to a cat and mouse chase.

She then noticed Runao stopped in front of the guild, he looked back at her. "Did you get your spirit back?" He asked in his usual poker face. Runa was silent and speechless.

She slowly grinned, "Um!" She said as they both opened the silver giant doors. "WERE HOME!" They both yelled.

* * *

**That is the END of the Prologue! Until next time everyone!~  
**

**- KinataKeyblade15**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE ARE BACK! new chapter! **

**For those who have submitted thankyou all! **

**Runa : Thank you very very much everyone for submitting your OC's, they all have such characterism! We really really REALLY appreciate it! *smiles sincerely and throws paryt paper all over the place***

**Runao : ..*wipes the party papers on his hair before making a gentle smile* yeah, thanks for submitting your OC into our author's fanfic, we appreciate it very much. *bows*  
**

**OC Submission is STILL ACCEPTING! And can i say.. PLEASE Submit by PM! PM! PRIVATE MESSAGE!  
**

**anyway! *pushes them away* For the few chapter i think there will be no serious fighting.. *frowns* no one has submitted to the Rival nor the Dark Guild! So sorry everyone!**

**This chapter is mostly the introduction of the now OC's..i will try to make as many action as possible!**

**Pope you enjoy and i will be honored receiving reviews(PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me so happy :'3) thankyou! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Mashima-san does!**

* * *

"WERE HOME!" Yelled Runa and Runao as they opened the gates of Crimson Sky guild.

The Guild stops and see's them and was in silence.

3..

2..

1..

"YAY! RUNA AND RUNAO ARE BACK!" Yelled the guild crowding them like a pack of ants marching to a cube of sugar.

"Your finally back from you SS-Class Mission!"

"Runao! You gotta fight me after the party is over!"

"Free cheers for Crimson Sky!"

"We got number one by Fairy Tail once again!"

"PARTY time!"

"Get the wine going!"

The guild was crazy, drinking beer and chattering non-stop , partying like animals.

Runao sighs once again, "They never change do they?" he asked with his usual famous poker face, Runa who was beside was laughing looking at them.

"Well we wouldn't them to change either!" Runa said happily, Runao sighs hearing that."True that. Crimson Sky wouldn't be Crimson sky .." He mutters in defeat.

"Welcome home you two!" Greeted a familiar voice, they looked to see a beautiful who looked a few years older than themselves.

The girl has beautiful brown hair, the color of milk chocolate, that falls about four inches passed her waist. Her hair is parted on the right and her bangs frame her face; Jasmine ties her hair loosely with a mint green ribbon on the left side of her head so it stays out of the way. Her eyes are a warm mocha brown color and she usually has mint green eye shadow to make them pop a bit and her eyelashes are long. She has slightly raised cheek bones and thin lips. Over all her skin is naturally pale but she tans well.

She wore a strapless dress that ends at her mid thigh; the dress is white except for a blue stripe at the bottom. She had a scarf, white with mint green and blue flowers, that she uses to cover her shoulders. She wears brown, tight Capri pants under the dress and blue ballerina slippers on her feet.

"Tadaima, Jasmine!" Runa cheered happily as the beautiful young woman walks to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jas." Runao said in his normal unemotional voice, Jasmine huffs. "You two haven't changed at all." she said smiling before pinching Runao and Runa's ears.

"And you should be polite to your seniors!" She yelled angrily, "ow ow ow ow! Sorryyy!" Runa cried loudly, "Ouch!were sorry!" Runao growled in pain.

she smiled in satisfaction and let the poor ears go, "ah ita... anyway.. How is your model job doing Jasmine-san?" Runa asked as she rubs her ear which was really red.

"Its really going well! I got enough money for the Guild Foundation and my rent!" She said grinning happily, Runao sighs "i don't really see anything in h-"

"WHAT was that?!" Jasmine yelled angrily as she punches Runao which dodged, he ran and took protection Runa.

"Alright , that's enough you two." Said a raspy voice, they looked to see an old man with a long beard, he wore a white and dark kimono outfit for man and was quite tall. He was the Master of the guild, Nephelium.

Runa and Runao smiled warmly, "Nephelium-san.. Oh, Makarov-san said hi for you."Runao said as he bowed. To Runao Nephelium was a like a father, a brother. And the most respected person he knew.

"Uwa! Master Nephelium! Your beard is getting longer!" Runa commented as she carries the long long white beard. "thats impolite, Runa." Runao said while frowning.

Nephelium and Jasmine laughed looking at the twins who were fight blabbering, they really changed the guild when they came years ago.

"Welcome home Runa." Said a gentle voice, the whole trio blinks before Runa grins looking at her friend, "Ohayo, Duana!" she replied cheerily hugging her.

Duana smiled, she girl was Runa's age as well, she had very long black straight hair till her knees, her tip hairs yet were curled and colored white. It's parted down the middle of her head and just let down but covers her temples. her eye color were light violet.

She was a little shorter than Runao, just under his nose. she has a body like Lucy and Erza. She wears black glossy lipstick and a very little amount of purple eyeshadow and for some reason..

she wears a certain type of perfume that Runao likes to smell, Flowers.

she wears a skin tight black long sleeved dress that shows her shoulders and some of her chest(not hanging out),and on each side there are slits that go all the way up to her hip bones. Underneath she wears skin tight black pants outlined in white and her shoes are black flat ninja like boot shoe things..

"its glad to see you safe and sound, next time please don't just go accepting requests and not giving it to the master." Duana replied smiling sighing before noticing Runao and joins her end fingers together.

"o-oh.. A-and its.. r-really good t-t-to s-s-see you too.. Run-Runao!" She said with a high pitched voice looking at Runao while blushing, nervous.

Runao who was as big as idiotic as Runa in love experience took as if she doesn't like men. "Hn, thanks." He replied simply giving a thumbs up at her.

Duana freezes before blushing madly hearing his words and hurrily walks away which confuses the two idiotic duo.

"Does she hate me or something?" Runao asked raising an eyebrow, Runa blinks. "As far as i know she always talks about you." Runa said thinking pointing her finger at herself, Runao's eyebrows raised "Oh really? Is she the type to gossip people or something then?" He continued.

Jasmine sighed, "You two are too...little to know, I'll tell you when you need it." Jasmine said sighing while smiling and drags them into the wild crowd.

As they walked into the massive party guild, Runa suddenly stepped in a trap. "HUWA-" Her legs were suddenly tied and she was pulled upside down on the celling.

"This... Must be.." Runao frowns darkly before his eyes was towards a boy, "Liam, cut the idiot some slack. We just got home." He said sighing looking at the boy.

Liam grins walking out from the crowd as he ran a hair through his red spiky hair. His sharp cat like eyes are obsidian black which radiate mischief. Sharp chin, high cheek bone and love shape face normal yet handsome face. His skin is a beach tan due to being active with missions. Built fairly muscled… not muscle bodybuilder big but a swimmer's figure.

He wears a red jersey jacket which features yellow stripes on its sleeves and a lone white star on the right side of the chest area. Under the jacket he wears a V-neck black t-shirt with Dark-gray jeans and he wears Dark-blue shinobi(naruto=w=b) sandals. Around his waist is a belt which holds three cartridge of Cards color Red, Blue and Green respectively.

"Bwahahaha!" Liam cried out loud holding his stomach before wiping his tears of laughter, before grinning. "Well maybe she should look before walking nowadays!" he said in his cheery voice before stucking his tounge out at Runa playfully.

"LIAM! I'll kill you!" Runa yelled angrily before freeing herself and then chases Liam who sprung behind Jasmine.

The young woman sweatdrops, "Well Liam it was your doing in the first place.. But Runa forgive him okay? You know he's just overwhelmed." she said with a gentle smile.

Runa pouts but sighs in defeat, Liam grins "Thank you Jasmine! i love you!" He yells while hugging Jasmine who sighed.

"Besides, i know your also happy Runa came back in YOUR own THOUGHTS." Jasmine said teasing Liam who eyes widened and let go before turning away shrugging.

He huffs, "Like anyone would be with idiot coming back!" he yelled walking away before Runa glared at him, not knowing the little red that surfaced on his cheeks.

"RUNA!" Someone yelled as the person ran up to the girl, she blinks before realising who it was, "Saki!"

Saki smiled, she has long black hair with natural purple streaks. She has one purple eye (right) and one red (left) eye she is reasonably tall. Slender and slightly tanned.

She wears a Grey dress with unique, yet symmetrical yellow stripes; over it she wears a black cloak with three black buckles. She has flat black boots that have buckles all up the sides, doing them up. She wears her hair in two ponytails on the back of her head. She has two bells attached to a red string that she loops twice around her neck and ties off to the side. She often leaves this on in whatever outfit but doesn't mind moving it to different places.

And her hair for some reason is tied wrapped around her arm.

"How was the SS-Class Mission actually?" asked the black haired maiden, Runao shrugs While touching his own left shoulder "..It kinda sucked, we had to eat frog eggs and rip 3 nails from our own hands...and had to wait them to grow back."

The guild eyes sweatdrops, 'He doesn't look troubled!" they all taught.

Runa laughed, "Ow come on Runao, it wasn't that bad! The Eggs tasted like.. Hot ... Sweets like pudding or something like those stuffs." She said shrugging while smiling.

The whole guild sweatdrops again, speechless this time.

Her twin sighed before looking at her, "Does your tongue have an infection or something? i'm starting to doubt you have any tastebuds." He said raising an eyebrow.

Runa glared at him as Saki sweatdrops, "Just because she eats the unusual doesn't mean she doesn't have any tastebuds, Runao." she commented at the fire colored-hair wizard.

"besides Runao, you have a crazy love for ice cream and pancakes and sweets. You can't comment on Runa's strange..tounge." suddenly said a voice Runa and Runao's could already recognize, they all look the mage.

He has long light blue hair that reachs to his shoulder, his skin tone normal like Gray's, the boy has blue eyes same color as his hair, and his serious expression never faded.

He was only a year older by Runa and Runao, just like Liam.

he wore simple black pants, a red t-shirt a leather jacket an a simple pair of black shoes.

"Shut up Kazuki, your name already sounds like a girl." Runao growls slightly ruffling his own hair, the blue haired mage eye's twitched.

Kazuki shrugs, "Whatever. Your name is just like Runa just plus with o anyway. RUNA-O." He said calmly while smiling Sending the atmosphere tense between him and Runao.

Duara blushes looking at Runao's serious face before going to Runa, "Hey Runa..come here." she said as Runa frowns, confused but goes to her anyway.

"u-um, can i come with you on your next mission with Runao?"asked the blushing mage, Runa blinks before slightly realizing, Duara noticed that and blinks.

"Is something wrong?..i've been getting the feeling every time anyone asks to join both you and Runao, you always have that look first.." she said in concern, suspicious.

Runa snaps back to reality before grinning, sweatdropping. "gomen gomen! Of course you can come!" She said giving a peace sign.

'She's ignoring my question again... Hm, i can't ask more, if i do she'll get suspicious.' Duara thought before smiling while nodding. "oh and um.. Tell Runao you invited me! Not that i asked to joined!" She said quickly.

this time Runa made a confuse face, "W-Why?! Don't tell me you DO hate my twin!" she said eyes widened. Duana blinks "N-N-No! I-It's not that! J-just don't tell him! please!" She pleaded at Runa making the little girl confused.

the blue haired idiot looks at her and shrugs, "okaaaayyy, i'll tell Runao i invited you to join." her laid-back words eases Duana in an instant.

"RUNNAAA!" Yelled a girl tackling Runa suddenly, the poor girl hits the wall on the face like a pillow, but its A WALL..so.. it cracked big.. DAMN BIG.

Runa rubs her nose "Owwwwww! That hurts!" She yells painfully, then realizes who it was "Alcide!" She yelled happily.

The girl grinned widely, She has a heart-shaped face, with a small button nose. Her eyes are quite large, especially when magnified by her glasses, and her lips are small but plump. Overall, she has a somewhat doll-like face. She has green hair, cut into a chin-length bob, with blunt bangs across her forehead. Her eyes are also green. She is somewhat tanned, with freckles on her body but not her face.

She wears a grey button-up shirt with a white peter pan-style collar and a yellow bow-tie. She pairs this with a brown vest, unbuttoned, and a brown plaid skirt with a white petticoat underneath. She also wears a pair of black thigh-highs and brown boots.

"Your back!" Alcide yelled happily as they both hug-crush bone each other smiling, "I just GOT the BEST BOOK ever!" yelled the green haired mage before summoning a certain book.

Runa blinks, "what's this book about?" She asked looking at her best friend. Alcide smiles widely "a very very awesome story! But first... HOW COULD YOU GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!"

"AHHH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY IM SORRY!"

Meanwhile with her twin, Runao was currently talking to the elders, Samuel.

He was about 47 years old, he has an old worn face with a large scar across his right eye to his left cheek, a face that has seen many battles. orange eyes, bald.

He wore a heavy adamantine reinforced black knightlike armour with a helmet that makes his eyes glow ominously.

"It's good to see you youngster get back here in one piece, ahaha!" said Samuel grinning while ruffling Runao's hair. Runao nods "Thank you Samuel-san, it's good to be back after a year.." He sighed remembering the damn mission.

"So... have you figured it out?" The old man asked, Runao blinks "..Pardon?" He asked his face in confusion. "You know! The Duana girl!" He yelled facepalming as Runao blinks before realizing.

"Oh yeah, i think she dislikes me or something.. She never talks to me, when she does she goes sluttering and quiet.. She doesn't even want to look at me in the eye." Runao explained as Samuel sighed while facepalming.

'And i here thought RUNA was the idiot.' He thought as he looked at the red-haired mage.

Runao tilts his head before noticing the aura, "What's wrong Styles? Afraid to come put to see the SS -Class Mage?" he asked eyes directly to a young man.

Style eyebrows raises before coming out, he has shaggy silver hair and one bang over his eyes, his silver eyes were similar to Natsu's. He wore the unemotional expression on his face.

He wore a black jacket, his hood covering his hair with a black bandana covering his mouth. black sliv on vans and black t-shirt under his jacket. He wore black headphones around his neck with a red amulet around his neck. His silver stud earrings standing out with his black fighting gloves carrying his black backpack.

"...Black much?" Runao said or asked to himself looking at the blackish mage, "...Red much?" Style comebacked Runao raising an eyebrow.

Runao makes a sigh noise before looking at Style, "Yup, you haven't changed." Runao said slightly smirking. Style shrugs "so didn't you." he said as his companion wolf sat beside him.

suddenly a voodoo was floating on the air, though not many were watching that since their too busy chattering.

Runa blinks, "Voodoo.. ah! Mr. Voodoo!" She yells realizing before a girl dashes into the guild And catches the voodoo in the air.

The girl had Mirajane's eyes yet violet colored, short raven colored hair like Lisanna's And purple bang covering her right eye.

She wore a short black dress with a small purple jacket. White undershirt, a frilly black skirt, black socks and Converse. A purple choker around her neck, a purple belt with a black and purple headphones.

"GOT you!" she yelled before noticing Runa, "Uwa?! Runa?! Runa!"She yelled happily as she hugs Runa tightly.

Runa grins and hugs her back, "Good to see ya fine as the sky, Kimi!" She replied cheerily with Kimi smiling back, her eyes then was locked towards the voodoo.

"i guess is still the same?" She asked, Kimi giggles and nods. "yup! He also says he's happy to see you!" explained the raven haired.

Runa grins before noticing the aura, "this aura.. Echo?!" she yelled surprised before she turns around To see a grey haired girl.

Echo gives Runa a look, She has beautiful and scary pink eyes with a noticable ring of black in the middle creating a stripe like appearence. She also has slightly pale skin and a small nose (a small stud piercing) with plump lips (Has a piercing that is a ring), She is very beautiful but also very dark looking. She has hip length Grey hair, and she wairs it straight but with two strands of hair meeting to make a braid and part of her hair in the front covers 25% of her left eye.

Her 1st layer of clothing consists of a long sleeved, black and white striped shirt and over that is a pure black ripped T-shirt that's hem line is at her shoulders and neck. It has a grinning almost comical white skull on it and fits well over her lean physique. On her hands, under her long sleeves she wears a spiked bracelet that she uses to punch and slap people who annoy her. She wears dark blue jeans with multiple rips showing her skin are seen but it also has many pockets, holding her various knives and cards. On her feet are pure black combat boots with steel tips and huge spikes embedded into the sides.

Runa blinks looking at Echo, "Wow Echo.. Your getting punkier! that's really something!" she yelled surprised.

Echo gives her another look, "...your way of talking really confuses people, you know that?" She said raising an eyebrow sighing which made Runa blinked in confusion.

Alcide's eyes twitch slightly, "She was only commenting on how you looks! You don't have to be that negative." she said frowning.

The grey mage eye's twitched in return, "oh. me negative? Says the one who butts in people's talk. Go read your book." She retorted making both she and Alcide glare each other.

Runa , Duara and Jasmine sweatdrops. "what do we do about them..." Duara asked sweatdrops looking at the usual scene. Jasmine shrugs smiling "oh let them be, their going through puberty." She said laughs.

Runa looks at the two other who were smiling. 'Don't tell me i'm the only one who doesn't know what...'puppetry' means..' she sweatdrops.

Nephelium raises his staff catching everyone's attention, "To welcome back our dearest members, let us all party all night!"

The guild cheers happily raising the fists and mug of beers in the sky.

"Your back?" Suddenly a voice said, Runao and Runa looks at the voice, "Yo, Nana." Runao said as he looks at the mage.

Nana sighs before smiling,she has straight black hair that reaches to her mid-back, with fringed bangs. Brown eyes. She has a birthmark on her right shoulder that looks like the number 7.

She wore simply black long sleeved sweater with long dark pants and boots.

"Na-chi!" Runa yelled happily as she hugs the mage, Nana raises an eyebrow "how long are you gonna keep calling me that?" she asked sighing while smiling, ruffling Runa's hair.

"You really THAT idiot would stop?" Runao asked raising eyebrows with Style and Kazuki which made Runa sulked in the corner.

"You boys really don't understand girls..." Saki said sighing with Echo, Jasmine, Duara, Alcide, Kimi nodding in agreement.

"...i don't understand girls! And so doesn't Azuna!" Runa yelled making the cast silent, then they realized. "where is she anyway?" Echo asked looking around.

"Azuna is currently in a mission right now, along with other wizards. So they won't be back for a while." Alcide explained currently in the bar making some drinks.

Runao looks at Runa, "Let's go on a mission right now, i'm bored." He commented, his twin shrugs as they ignore the looks from the guild.

"You guys just got BACK from an SS-Class mission.." Style said frowning, "Yeah, wouldn't you two want to take a break?" Kazuko asked raising an eyebrow.

Runa and Runao looks at them before shrugging, "We don't have anything in our home so we usually just do missions everyday." Runa said going to the request boards.

"lemme see.. Romance Advice? Give this to Samuel.. Researcher? borriinngg... Ring Bearer?.I have to ring a bear?.. Babysitting service?Let Jasmine take this.. AH!" Her eyes locks on to a certain mission request Before grabbing.

"Hey everyone! Everyone!" She yelled before showing the mission.

"Please chase away the giant trolls and defeat the wizard.

Danger : *the words were too blurry to read*

Reward : 10.000.000 Jewels"

"10.000.000 jewels?!" Nana said in disbelief, "Hey! I wanna join!" Kimi said excitedly wanting to punch some heads. "Kimi's going, i'm going." Style said in a solemn expression.

"Me too, i wanna see how you two imrpoved." Echo said folding her arms, "Oh i am not getting behind! Count me in!" Alcide and Liam said grinning. "Can we join too?" Saki and Kazuki asked simulationly.

"I have to take care of the bar.. Maybe next time, oh! I'll tell Azuna and the others when they come back." jasmine said smiling.

"Will do..so.. How to we split the prize money?" Runa asked frowning, "1..3...5..7...8.. 10 People." Runao said he counts he does math..stuff.

The red mage sighs, "so..10.000.000 /10 would mean 1.000.000 jewels per person." He said as they all nodded.

"That's already ALOT." Kimi yelled excitedly, Duana gives Runa a lookk before Runa realizes. "O-oh! Runao, i invited Duana.. That's fine right?" She asked her twin.

Runao who just raksed an eyebrow nodded, agreein. Making Duana flipped her stomach blushing deeply.

"..They don't realise it.." Echo sweatdropping looking at the idiotic non-love-experience duo who just laughs and sighs.

Liam cleared his throat, "So? What are we waiting for? let's get going!" he yelled before they all cheered.

* * *

As they walked out of Fiore. Duara kept looking at Runao. Style was ignoring Liam and Kazuki. Alcide and Echo were buttheading each other while glaring with Nana sweatdropping and Kimi and Saki trying to calm them both down.

Did they not realise Runao was far ahead looking at the word 'danger', he slowly dazedd inside his dream, thinking about a certain incident. The red haired mage then loks at the dark sky, remembering the faithful

_"It's dangerous for you two, you can go venturing the woods when she turns 5 this month."_

_"Wow Onee-chan! i found mommy's present for us! Hehe!"_

_"These clothes are cool!"_

_"I'm going for a while Runa! I'll be back okay?"_

_"...Mom? Dad?..RUNA!"_

_"nee-chan.. Mommy and everyone isn't waking up.. Why is everyone sleeping?.."_

_"Runa..why are you holding..an axe?"_

_...Lust.. Pain.. Tainted.. Sadness.. Hurt.. Blood..._

_...Hurt.._

_...So Much Blood..._

_...Help me..._

**..Why weren't you there..**

**ONEE-CHAN**

Runao snapped out from nightmare because as he slipped and fell on his head shocking everyone and quickly dashes to his side.

"Runao?! Runao?!" Duara asked really worried.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Liam asked slightly scared.

"Is he even breathing?!" Saki asked her voice raising

"omg! Call the ambulance!"Kimi said panicking out.

"Forget the ambulance, call Jasmine!" Style yelled barking commands.

"Runao?!Runao?! What's wrong with you?!" Runa yelled, Runao was still dazing before he heard..

THAT word.

THAT ONE WORD.

"Onee-" Runao quickly closed her mouth with his eyes widened, panting slightly.

The panicking group silents looking at him, slightly suprised and confused.

"..Don't call me that." He said before standing up and walks ahead of them.

Again, the group was silent, everyone questions Runa what was wrong.

..and you really THINK that RUNA has an answer for anything?

* * *

The cast was silent the whole time, no one dared to break the weird atmosphere among themselves. All thinking about the incident that happened a while ago.

Runa was in her world again, now knowing what's wrong with Runao, she slowly looks straight ; seeing her twin walking with the map on his hands, feeling guilty before taking something out of her backpack.

Duara on the other hand was really really really worried, she kept staring at Runao as she grips her cloth kind of hard.

"Here it i- WAAA!" Runa pulled out a giant bottle of soda before it explodes and blasts hitting Kazuki on the head, "Bwahahahaha! OMG I should have recorded that!" Liam said punching a tree multiple times trying to control his laughter with the girls trying not to laugh.

Kazuki who was wet with coke slowly turned his head towards Runa, "Ahahaha.." Runa smiled nervously backing away from the evil eyed boy who grabbed the bottle of coke and sighs.

"You know what..i'm gonna be a responsible young man and- GET PAYBACK!" Kazuki yelled throwing it at Runa, "AH! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" She yelled dodging with hit..

Echo.

The group freezes, Saki sweatdrops "C-Come on guys... I have more cans of juice and coke here..." That settled the mood for a bit, did she not realised what the cast's intentions were...

5 MINUTES LATER

"TAKES THIS DUARA!" Liam yelled soaked in banana juice, "SCREW YOU STYLES!" Runao yelled covered with pink coke, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KIMI!" Alcide yelled angrily covered in tea.

"NOW MY CLOTHES ARE WET YOU JERKS!" Saki yelled covered in green tea, "AH! OF all things it HAD TO BE JUICE!" Runa yelled angrily covered in strawberry juice.

"COME BACK HERE YOU-" "-OH YOUR GONNA GET IT THIS TIME-" "-STOP THROWING JUICE AT ME!-" "SHE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" "-I SAID I WAS SORRY!" "-SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

AS the beverage fight continue, it finally ended when they were all covered in different kinds of liquid and panting on the ground.

"Dude, this keeps up were gonna get eaten by ants.." Liam said panting on the ground, smelling the mix of juice and tea and other drinks.

Runao pants slightly before looking at Runa, "..Sorry, for what happened earlier..i was very unmature and stupid.. " He smuttered looking guilty, Runa raised an eyebrow before taking a deep berathe.

"WILL YOU CUT THE DAMN CRAP WITH THE SHOULDA-WOULDA-COULDA!"

The cast was speechless of the sudden burst.

"RUNAO, IF YOU DON'T GROW UP I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE CRAP OUTTA YA YOU DAMN LITTLE BABY!" She continue to yell making they all still shocked to even make a word, she then sighs in relief before grinning.

Runao blinks before standing and then buttheads his head with his twin, "What the hell did you say? You brat?" He said calmly yet venomously. "Oh you heard what i said you snot of a brother." She said making a sly smirk.

The cast sighs in releif.

"Yup, their back." Saki said sweatdropping, "Oh man i can't wait for this!" Liam said grinning. "I'll call Vlad and Azuna to come so they won't make too much damage.."Kazuki said taking out a phone.

"Kimi, your friends are weird." Styles said looking at Kimi, "Ehehe..." Kimi grins sheepishly. "Thank goodness.." Duana said sighing in releif while looking at Runao. "Go Runa!" Alcide yelled grinning.

"As if Runa would win." Echo said sighing, Alcide glares at her, "Come on were not betting on our friends.." Nana said sweatdropping calming them down.

Kimi blinked before realizing,. "THERE IT IS!" She yells captivating the cast's attention into a small little town. "FOOODD!" Runa yelled running in the speed of light into the town.

Saki blinks, "W-We were just walking for 20 minutes and she looks as if she hasn't eaten for days.." She mutteres as they all sweatdrops.

However they didn't know the there was someone stalking them on one of the trees, the hooded person slowly person "Hehehe... we got snacks.."

* * *

**OKAY, I'M GONNA MAKE THIS HIATUS FOR A WHILE, MY HANDS ARE BROKEN, LITERALLY! sorry i coulnd't put everyones oc in here, so you'll be uploaded in the next chapter, i suppose.  
**

**Seriously i'm really tired, i'll continue this ..don't worry, all i'll send a crazy lunatic with a chainsaw into your dream.**

**BYEEEEEE (maybe forever)**

**-KinataKeyblade15**


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**HELLO everyone... I won't be giving a story in this chapter... But a real threat to our beloved ..**

**Ready to hear it?**

**..okay..**

**...**

**SOPA is back.**

**Yes, you guessed it, they are back.. **

**Stop Online Piracy Act.**

** the bill that is threatning take the freedom of fanarts, characters, oc, fanfics, YOU NAME ANYTHING THAT IS COPYRIGHTED CAN BE THROWN INTO CUSTODY...Anyone stream a video whatever if its youtube, walkthrough for a game, kid singing something is copyrighted will be treated as felon..A felon!**

**Now..you may ask..Why are you posting on Fanfiction? were probablt safe! ahahahahaha!**

**Well guess again..**

**... How long do you actually think before SOPA Found out about ? How long do you think it will be long Before they attack our beloved site?! **

**i mean.. a writer gets into maximum state of prison just writing a Naruto character into their fanfiction? Or a chara for Bleach? Fairy Tail? One Piece? HOW LONG UNTIL THAT CRAP's gonna come?! Just because putting glasses of a canon characters, or changing color eyes into Iris or some sort into their fanfic?!**

******JUST BECAUSE WE WERE INSPIRED BY THE TRUE FANTASY STORIES, WE PUT THE OUR DREAMS AND LIFE INTO OUR VERY OWN FANARTS AND FANFICS...AND WHAT DO WE GET? TREATED AS A FELON?GET INTO PRISON?DO YOU WRITERS REALLY WANT THIS?! DO YOU REALLY WANT..**

******Maybe even...get.. GET this site DISBANDED?!**

**I am asking you.. no scratch that, I'm begging for you support on stopping SOPA... I don't want inspired authors to get in prison..i don't want this to end..**

**But.. I do understand if you don't want to help.. But i am sure of myself, SOPA needs to be stopped..**

**Here is the link if you want to help stop the SOPA..Help us VOTE!**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Please! Help us stop SOPA once more! We did it once, we can do it again! let's stop SOPA as writers. As fans..**

**As supporters of dreams! Onegaishimash! m(_ _)m**

**arigato minna for seeing this important message!**

**This is KinataKeyblade15, part of the Rebellion.**


End file.
